Baby Bonnie Hood
Baby Bonnie Hood, also known as B.B. Hood (Bulleta in Japan), is a character from the Darkstalkers series. Biography Personality and concept Although she has a cute and innocent appearance, B.B. Hood is a murderous psychopath. As a Darkhunter, she kills Darkstalkers for money. As a homicidal schizophrenic, it is unwise for anyone to stand against her in her pursuit of money. Many look upon her as an antithesis to Donovan. She hunts solely for profit while Donovan hunts to find meaning in his existence. B.B. Hood was designed by Akiman. Initially, the graphic department had her as a sort of rival character for Jon Talbain, as it is stated in an early draft that she was going to be a "Werewolf Hunter". Akiman stated in his design notes that every Darkstalkers character is inspired by something in fantasy, myth, and horror. When creating B.B. Hood however, he wanted to do something a little more sinister. Rather than be based off of an archetype, or a myth, B.B. Hood is inspired by the frightening qualities of the human race itself. When motivated by greed or ambition and fueled by malice, no monster can compare to how terrifying humans can be. This is what B.B. Hood personifies, from her deceptive appearance to her relentless, heartless quest for money. It could even be said that B.B. Hood represents humanity's dark side. These notes were included in the official Japanese strategy guide for Darkstalkers 3. Her physical appearance (and her name as well) is based around Little Red Riding Hood. Story ''Darkstalkers 3 B.B. Hood's profession was founded because droves of creatures from Makai had already flowed into the human world. Many of these creatures have since earned the interest of humans, be it scientific, prejudice, or simple curiosity. Items usable for decorations, materials that don't exist in the human world (such as the liquid and blood from their internal organs) are of keen interest, especially for research for bio-weapons and such. A "Darkhunter" is a job that was born to meet the demand for these clients. [[Video:B.B. Hood (Bulleta) Ending|thumb|300px|left|Ending from ''Darkstalkers 3]]These hunters hunt down creatures and get the reward money corresponding to the creature they hunt. The high risk is countered by the exceptional pricetag attached to most demons. But because they hunt the creatures of the night, failure is not an option. Failing would mean one thing; death. To fight against these creatures, having a fit body, martial arts skills and firearms are not enough. It is possible for a Class-C creature to slaughter an entire army of first class elite soldiers. A strong mind and spirit is needed to keep one's self from losing their own sanity, and a dark heart is required so that they are not poisoned by the evil aura that the creatures emanate. Several hundred darkhunters are said to exist in the world, their skills varying greatly. Some of these hunters can barely kill a wild beast from Makai, let alone a Darkstalker. Within these hunters, B.B. Hood is a "Special S-Class" hunter. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to deflect many kinds of physical attacks. Many say that she was born to be a hunter. Her malicious heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker and transported her into the Majigen as a worthy soul. When she was pulled into the Majigen by Jedah, she simply looked around and said, "Heh, they're all mine... it's been a long time since a job this big." Powers and abilities B.B. Hood has no special abilities in the manner Donovan and Hsien-Ko do but she is skilled with different types of weaponry. Her weapons of choice are a seemingly endless number of various armaments and ammunition that she keeps hidden in her basket. She seems to favor her uzi machine guns in particular and her spetnaz combat knife. Her basket also doubles as a rocket launcher. Additionally, she tosses an endless supply of landmines from her pockets. Though a sweet little blonde on the outside, she's a powerful character and is highly psychotic. B.B. Hood is feared by weaker Darkstalkers everywhere. Other appearances ''Cannon Spike B.B. Hood appears as one of the playable characters in ''Cannon Spike. ''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium She appeared as a playable character in ''The Match of the Millennium. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes She appeared as a playable character in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Trivia *B.B. Hood has a little dog for a pet called Harry, who is two years old during the events of Darkstalkers 3. *Later during development, after the design of B.B. Hood was finalized, the designers had a problem. They could not figure out how this character should move in-game. Akiman came up with a solution. He sketched several sheets of her moves and poses, and pitched them to the graphic department. *She made a small cameo appearance in the Underworld stage in Capcom Fighting Evolution. *She also made a cameo appearance in Dhalsim's Toy Shop stage in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. *The man who appears in one of B.B. Hood's winning poses is simply named Mr. K. *B.B. Hood is the only character to have a double jump without the use of the DX menu in Darkstalkers 3. *Lord Raptor's companion Le Malta seems to be in love with either Baby Bonnie Hood or her dog, Harry as seen during their entry pose when they are up against her. *During Demitri's Midnight Bliss, B.B.Hood ages significantly into a tall maid or waitress which are subservient in their roles. This is a contrast to B.B. Hood's young but anarchistic, domineering self. *During Anakaris' Pharaoh's Curse, B.B. Hood transforms into a small doll that somewhat resembles a Russian matryoshka doll. This doll is also seen in B.B. Hood's guard cancel, Jealousy & Fake and her Vampire Savior 2 exclusive-move, Malice Doll. *During Jedah's San=Passare, Jedah inflates B.B. Hood's cheeks until they burst. *It is said that B.B. Hood holds a grudge against Jon Talbain, due to her grandmother being murdered by a werewolf. This is a reference to the Little Red Riding Hood story. *In the manga "Vampire Savior - Tamashii No Mayoigo", by Azuma Mayumi, Baby Bonnie Hood's other name is Baretta (which sounds similar to her actual Japanese name). Gallery Image:BdjlvurCAAAEeFS.jpg|Concept artwork by Akiman Image:BBHoodSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' by Bengus Image:Lilith&BBHood.png|With Lilith, Mook Illustration Image:CannonSpikeBBHood.png|''Cannon Spike'' Image:MarCap2BBHood.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' by Bengus Image:MarCap2BBHoodB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:BBHood&Donovan.png|With Donovan, from Vampire Savior 2 Image:Ibuki&BBHood.png|With Ibuki, Capcom Friendly Club artwork Image:BBHood&Harry.png|With Harry, from Capcom Design Works Image:BBHood.png|Art by SENSEI Image:07_darkstalkersartwork03.jpg|''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' by Stanley Lau Image:Onimusha_Soul_BBHood.png|''Onimusha Soul'' artwork Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters